Unexpectant Mother
by Khenzi
Summary: Constance Isles become a mother rather unexpectently of a very special baby girl. A girl that she loved from the start, but never understood. She tried, she had good intensions, but she was never any good with it.
1. Chapter 1

It was part of her night routine. She would get into bed, sign onto her alias twitter account and look for any activity from her daughter or her daughter's friends through the day. It was a way of keeping in touch, without interfering. It was enlightening but also very entertaining.

Today Constance was not looking in vain. She never knew Maura was scared of spiders. Although, judging from the tweets it seem not like something that Maura would care to admit. Jane was – like always – a bit more forthcoming. "Well I just . . . . when you said you 'had my back' I didn't think you were gonna literally hang onto it."

Constance chuckled. Maura was never good in communicating her needs, yet around Jane she seemed comfortable enough to get what she need. Constance would never in a million years imagine Maura literally clinging to somebody's back because of an inconvenient arachnid. And Constance is an artist; she made millions with her imagination.

It was even more surprising that Maura had almost 19 000 followers – virtual friends perhaps? Sure, Jane Rizzoli had 21 500 followers, but not many people can claim that they have more than 10 000 followers. It was not something Constance expected for her only child. Maura was always socially awkward. Sure, there were always people who did not mind spending time with her. Maura was more than enough: very smart, very rich, very coordinated, very successful in all her endeavours. According to some of her peers she was also very boring, but in a useful sense. Yet, Maura never learned to capitalize on that. She never traded favours for favours. If she could help you, she would do so without expecting anything in return.

Constance put her I-Pad down and settled down. It may not be obvious, but she always adored Maura. From the moment that Patrick Doyle introduced her to the newborn he had to her. She did not even have to think about it. She fell in love immediately with the baby girl and was eager to give her a home.

However, what was a lot more obvious is that Constance was never any good at it. Her intentions may have been good, but she just did not know how to do it. It was fairly easy to become a mother. One of her students showed up with a baby, her family's lawyers took care of the paperwork and arranged for a closed adoption. She and Henry signed the dotted line and became the parents of Maura.

That took care of the formality, not about the practical considerations. The Isles' diary was booked in advance for about 6 months. It was not that they did not want to be parents; they just not expect to have a baby fall into their laps unannounced. Their schedule just did not allow for a baby.

Constance tried that first night to be a mother. The baby cried and cried and cried. Constance had no idea why the baby cried. Her nappy was dry and clean. Every time Constance checked, the baby became more agitated. Constance and Henry did not have the foggiest idea of how to check or change the nappy while keeping the baby comfortable. Maura didn't want to drink. They followed the instructions to the letter, even sent out the butler to get different kind of formulas, but all was in vain. She did not know if the baby was sick, in pain or simply just missing her mother. Constance was told her mother died in childbirth.

At the end, Constance was crying just as hard as the baby. It did not take much for Henry to convince her the next morning that they needed help: a nanny and a nurse for good measure as well. The truth was that Constance did not know what the baby needed. Her schedule did not allow her to find time to get to know the baby. There were professionals that would know what Maura needs and wants. They could take better care of Maura than what Constance could. Constance promised herself that she will become Maura's primary caretaker when she is old enough to tell Constance what she needs.

Ironically enough it turned out to be the one and only night that Maura was difficult. Her caretakers always ensured Constance that she was an easy child – healthy, curious and intelligent. She was often described as a ray of sunshine, promising to be a joy for her adoptive parents.

Constance tried to spend as much time as possible with her new baby. It was not much at all, but it was all Constance had to offer. Maura grew used to her over time. She would sit with her mother whenever Constance wanted her, but she was always glad to go back to her nanny.

When Maura was about two years old and could walk and talk comfortably, Constance decided to surprise Henry with a visit at his site. Her nanny was on leave and Constance recently decided that a fulltime nurse was actually a waste. She was sure that she could take care of Maura for a few weeks. She would have her assistant with her; she knew her child's routine and Maura could ask if there was anything else she wanted.

As they were rushing through the airport, Maura was not keeping up. Constance grew rather irritated with the toddler. They were almost late and the last thing she needed was to drag her child with her.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, hurry up! Behave like a big girl." Constance scolded her.

Maura determinedly run next to her mother, trying not to disappoint her. She was only two years old and the airport was a very big place. They did not get very far before she fell. Constance pulled her up impatiently.

"What is going on with you?" she demanded angrily.

Maura's bottom lip started to quiver. Immediately Constance felt guilty, but she was not sure why. She was not unreasonable, but Maura needed to understand that they needed to hurry. They were first class passengers, but the plane was not going to wait forever for them.

"Mrs. Isles?" her assistant said hesitantly.

"What is it, Tessa?"

"Ma'am, she is only a baby. Her legs can only go this far and this is an awfully big place. She tried her best, she did better than expected, but she is only a baby. She needs somebody that will carry her."

Constance looked back at her child, still with a quivering bottom lip. A lump grew in Constance's throat. She failed her child yet again. She once again did not see what her child needed. Maura was so eager to please her that she did not ask for help.

Constance squatted down and reached out to Maura. She fully expected the child to reject her. That was what she deserved. Yet, Maura walked into her arms without hesitation. She picked her up and Maura settled against her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Baby." Constance whispered while she hurried down the corridor. Maura has fallen asleep by the time that they reached the boarding gate. Constance felt like she was in heaven. It was the first time that Maura done something like that with her. It was the first time that Maura showed her that she trusted her.

Constance learned something with that trip. Even if Maura was capable of asking for something, she would not necessary ask.

The next few years Constance and Maura got in a routine if and when Constance was at home. Maura was a fairly independent child. She could spend hours with Constance in her studio, playing with art supplies and indulging Constance in art projects. When Constance was occupied in a new project, Maura would be content with building blocks, puzzles or books. Once Constance gave her Henry's Rubik's Cube, it was something he toyed with it for years. He could not solve it. To her surprise her 5 year old solved it in one afternoon.

Constance then decided that Maura should be enrolled in school. She sent her to the best private school in the city. To Constance delight, her little girl excelled. She also signed her up for classical ballet. Henry enjoyed discussing his research with Maura and always showered her with books. Her eyes always sparkle when she got a new book.

Constance never knew how to elicit the same amount of joy from her daughter. She still needed to travel a lot. She was an up and coming artist and she had to establish her name. Constance had a faint idea of what Maura needed: she needed 3 meals a day, a snack at 11 and another at 3; every season she needed a new wardrobe; once a year she needed to visit the paediatrician to make sure she stay healthy and the school will sent a letter for whatever she needed there. Constance even knew that Maura does not need to be carried anymore. She discovered that Maura was partial to chocolate one Easter and from then knew that was something she could give the child as a treat.

The Isles' were ready to give Maura anything she asked for. The problem however was that she never asked.

Maura's sixth birthday was coming up and Constance was determined to give her something that will make her little girl heart leap with joy. Something personal and not the expensive toy that is the latest craze. Maura was lying on her stomach in the studio and paged through a National Geographic. Constance thought that she fallen asleep, but when she looked at her, the girl was engrossed in an article. She lied down next to Maura to see what she was reading.

"Do you like turtles, Darling?" Constance asked interested.

"It is a tortoise, Mother." Maura explained patiently. "I love them."

Constance smiled happily. She knew exactly what to get Maura for her birthday. For the first time ever she saw her daughter jumping up and down from excitement. She loved her African Spurred tortoise and promptly named him after William M. Bass. It did not occur to Constance to wonder why her 6 year old knew the name of this forensic anthropologist. She was just happy that she could make her child happy.

Maura was always happy with whatever Constance and Henry could give her. She did not demand anything more than that. They learned that she won't ask anything and they employed people to ensure that she is taken care off. They showered her with gifts and hoped that everything is covered.

Constance arrived home for two days before her next trip. It was already late and she found Maura in bed with a book.

"Hello, Darling." She greeted her and kissed each cheek.

"Good evening, Mother." Maura greeted politely.

"How is my girl doing?" Constance asked.

Maura shrugged and Constance took the book from her.

"Talk to me, Maura. How is school?"

"It is boring. I already know everything. The other children call me Maura-the-Bora."

Constance was really tired; she could barely keep her eyes open. "Then we find you another school, darling. Anywhere in the world, one that would stimulate you."

Constance was planning on giving the matter attention the next day, but there was just so much to do. When Maura came home from school, she immediately buried her nose in her books.

"Did you do your homework, Darling?

"Yes, Mother."

Constance was satisfied with that answer and turned her attention to Maura's nanny. She needed to establish that her child was taken care of. She heard a thud behind her. She turned around and saw that Maura fainted.

"What is wrong with her?" Constance demanded to know.

"I don't know." The nanny was stunned.

"Did she eat today? Is she well? When was the last time that she saw the doctor?"

"Yes –" while the nanny was vehemently defended herself, Maura came to.

"Mother," she cried. Constance was shocked. Maura was still a baby the last time she saw her cry.

"What is wrong, darling?" she asked concerned.

"I am sorry. I lied; I did not do my homework. It is just such a waste of my time."

Constance hugged her, smiling a bit. She never thought about checking up on Maura.

"Darling, is that why you fainted?" she asked gently.

"I think so, but I cannot be sure." Maura answered honestly. "Are you going to punish me?" she asked scared.

Constance realised something at that moment. In Maura's 10 years on earth, she was never reprimanded or punished. Constance did not even know what an appropriate punishment would be.

"Well, Maura, lying is serious. I always thought that I could trust you, but how can I trust you when you lie to me?"

"I am sorry, I promise, I will never again." Maura was still crying.

"I will hope not, darling." Constance said dryly. "You will faint and we will all know why."

Maura looked at her expectantly and Constance realised that she was waiting on her punishment. She looked at the nanny who shrugged. She also never had to punish Maura before. Constance thought back to her own childhood. She was also raised by a nanny and her nanny would sort out any issues with a few smacks to her rear. She hated the idea and considered other options. Maura was a very isolated child and putting her in time out seemed silly. She could not ground her, Maura never went out. She could not put her on restriction; she hardly ever watched TV or ate sweets. She was already studying all the time.

"I won't punish you this time, Maura. I think you have learned your lesson." Constance sighed.

"Mother, you are supposed to. It is your duty." Maura insisted.

Constance was frustrated. She did not know what to do and thought to ask the nanny to take care of it. However, she was Maura's mother and discipline was ultimately her responsibility. She sighed again and sent Maura to her room. She evaluated her options again, but Constance was not in the mood for a prolonged punishment for something that was punished already in her eyes. She went to Maura's room with a heavy heart. Maura was an interesting child. Who else will faint for telling a lie and then insist on punishment?

Maura was sitting at the desk and was doing her homework. Constance sat on her bed and watched her finish the homework. There was not much. When Maura finished her homework Constance called her over.

"Are you ever going to tell a lie again, Maura?" Constance asked sternly.

"No Mother." Maura answered immediately.

"Do you still think you deserve punishment?"

"Yes, mother."

Constance then pulled her gently over her lap. Once Maura was settled, she raised her hand and gave Maura just one smack in the middle of her bottom. It was not hard and Constance was willing to bet everything she own that it did not even sting. Maura did however cry her heart out. Constance turned her around and comforted her until she fell asleep.

It was hardly punishment at all, but it turned out to be enough to keep Maura on the straight and narrow for the rest of her life. Constance never had to have a disciplinary discussion with her daughter again.

When Constance got home after her next trip, there were brochures for a few good boarding schools in her study.

"What is this?" she asked Maura.

"Last time Mother said that I should find a more appropriate school." Maura said politely.

Constance flushed, she totally forgot about Maura's school problems. She did not really like the idea to send her child to another continent, but on the other hand, she herself was more in Europe than in the States. She sighed and studied the brochures in detail. It was a sad task, yet she was also so proud of Maura. It was not every 10 year old that could find herself very good boarding schools in Europe.

Finally Constance and Maura settled on a school in France. Maura will be allowed to study at her own pace; there were several interesting extra mural activities that interested her such as fencing. She would have her own room and she could take Bass with her.

Constance asked her assistant to take care of it and Maura went abroad at the start of the new school year. Constance visited her as much as possible and always took Maura with her whenever she had vacation. By the time that Maura reached 16, she was a well educated young lady ready for college. Maura was fluent in various languages and there were few countries she never saw.

Maura was happy to go back to Boston, to study at her parents' alma mater. Of course she took extra subjects and it was not long before she completed her medicine studies. Constance actually had to pinch herself when she and Maura discuss her future at the end of her studies. She was still so young, recently broke up with her first serious boyfriend, Garrett, and yet she was a qualified medical doctor.

Maura wanted to give something back to society; she wanted to join Doctors without Borders. The Isles' were always proud charity supporters. Constance of course gave her blessing. She made sure that her schedule was clear that she could take Maura to the airport herself. She was off to Ethiopia. Constance was so proud of her.

Maura was 2 years with Doctors with Borders. Constance invited her for Christmas after the second year. She wanted her daughter back in civilisation. She asked Maura if she did not want to further her studies. She was happy to hear that Maura was interested in specializing. She was not even shocked to learn that Maura wanted to be a pathologist.

And today she is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts. Constance was so proud. For a moment she considered to phone Maura, but then realized that it is the middle of the night in the States. Instead she composed an email – it was time to remind Maura again how much she loved her.

**AN: Just something that was twirling in my mind for quite some time. **

**This will be a two shot, the second chapter will deal with Constance relationship with Maura as an adult. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I don't own anything regarding Rizzoli and Isles. The tweets that started Constance musings were between Jane and Maura on 4 April 2013. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sleep is for the innocent" Constance thought regrettably when she woke up only a few hours later. She immediately looked at her I-Pad, but to her disappointment Maura has not replied to her email. She pepped herself to be patient; there could be a thousand reasons why Maura did not reply. She had an important job and was called out at all hours of the day. Constance understood that personal matters are often subjected to business. Yet, it stung. Not even the email from Angela could pacify it. Constance put her I-Pad down without reading Angela's email. She curled up again and prayed for the oblivion of sleep.

Constance Isles is a well establish woman, the envy of many people; even those that were a third of her age. Yet there was only one person that Constance really envied. That was Angela Rizzoli. Constance's friends were like her. Mothers and fathers, who left the rearing of their children to nannies, people whose closest relations – their children! – were strangers to them. Even if they employed their children in their organizations, they still did not mean much for each other.

Angela was the first and the only true parent that Constance met. Angela was a mother in the fullest sense of the word. She knew her children and knew how to show them her love and support. Her children were her monument and Angela was fully engaged in their lives. She was the mother Constance always wanted to be for Maura. Yet Constance failed miserably and Angela done it effortlessly. Not just with her own three children, she had enough motherliness to give to Maura as well.

Constance admired the Italian woman's easiness with her children. Constance never knew how to show Maura affection. As was customary, she always greeted her child with a kiss to each cheek. In the almost 37 years that Maura was her daughter, she could count the number of hugs between them on one hand. It was not that Constance did not want to hug and kiss her child. She just felt awkward. Her mother and father never showed her much affection. She never learned how to go about it in an appropriate manner.

She only met Angela a few times but that was more than enough to observe her interactions with her children. She will lean in a certain manner and her children would bring a cheek or forehead closer for her to kiss. Even if they done so with a grimace like Jane. Yet, even when the brunette detective got agitated, her mother's quick squeeze to her hand kept her in check. A quick touch to her forearm got a smile from Jane. Nobody would describe Jane as an easy person, but Angela had full access to her daughter. She had even better access to her sons.

That alone is enough to make Constance jealous. Yet, Angela also had Maura's confidence. She had not train Maura for more than 30 years to respond to her leads and gestures. However, she could rub Maura's arm or even give her a quick one arm hug when Maura was just being Maura. Sure, Constance could learn the confidence to do just that. The thing that really sting is that Angela was able to reassure and comfort Maura with a smile. Constance just did not have that magic.

Angela been in trying situations with her children, situations that no one would wish for. Constance admired her courage and endurance. Although it may have been difficult at times, Angela always knew the whereabouts of her children. She never lost one of them.

That was one of Constance's biggest secrets in life. There was a period of nearly 3 years that she did not know where Maura was. To make matters worse; Constance did not even realize that she lost contact with her only child.

After Maura finished her specialization Cum Laude, she was employed as a professor at a university in San Francisco. Constance was very proud of her to be a professor before she was even 30 years old. Every year Constance would transfer an obscene amount of money to Maura for her birthday. Maura would then promptly phoned and thank her mother for the big gift. Annually they would meet in the house in Switzerland for Christmas. That was cast in stone, not likely to change. Both Maura and Constance abided by this rule, even Henry showed up every Christmas. Of course there were multiple engagements and that did not leave much time to catch up. It only barely quieted the consciences.

Constance was due to open an exhibition in San Francisco. She was really looking forward to it and it was a wonderful opportunity to see Maura. Tessa retired a few years before unexpectedly for medical reasons. Constance was very satisfied with Jacques, her replacement, until that day. She just asked him to make a dinner appointment with Maura.

"Maura who, Ma'am?" he asked incredulously.

"Maura Isles of course. " Constance never had much patience with stupid questions.

"Maura Isles?" he questioned. "With which organization is she affiliated with?"

"For crying out loud." Constance huffed. "Maura Isles, my daughter. She is a lecturer in San Francisco."

Jacques eyes grew wide; he never realized that his employer had children. He scurried away to find the younger Isles. To his dismay, Dr. Maura Isles was no longer engaged at the university. She left almost 3 years ago. Constance was not happy to hear this.

"This is unacceptable, Jacques. Why I was not informed about this? Find her! It is not like Maura to pack up and leave without notifying me about it."

"But Ma'am! Surely you have her cell phone number? She is your daughter after all?" Jacques protested.

Constance turned on him furiously. "Now you want to blame me for your incompetence? What do you suggest I do? Phone my only child and tell her that my assistant failed and that we don't know where she was residing currently? For three years? Find her. Today still."

Constance was pacing her studio. How could this happen? Maura left San Francisco three years ago and she did not even know about it? She has seen Maura the last 3 Christmases, she have spoken to her regularly – well, at least on her and Constance's birthday – how was this never mentioned? Was it perhaps mentioned and Constance failed to take notice?

Jacques proved that day that he was a very capable assistant. Not another Tessa, she always knew to report anything regarding Maura to Constance immediately. Jacques will never again fail to do it. One of his assistants found Maura's "change of address" notification.

"Mrs. Isles, we found her. Dr. Maura Isles is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts. Here are her contact details; unfortunately the staff did not recognise her name when the change notification arrived and it was filed without further consideration. It will not happen again."

Relief washed over Constance. At least this time, Maura would not know that she failed her. Then she remembered that she was in Boston at least twice in the last few years. What did Maura think of her? That she did not even bother to see her own daughter while she was in town? Naturally Maura would not complain, but she was a sensitive soul. That would have hurt her immensely. No wonder she never mentioned anything of her personal life, she probably think that Constance did not care.

"I need to go to Boston!" Constance decided on the spot.

"Ma'am, you are fully book for the next 6 months"

"Well, obviously you should book it then for month 7." Constance sneered. Jacques did not leave immediately.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes Ma'am. Your daughter is quite the hero. She recently saved the lives of two cops during a shooting at the Boston Police Department."

Constance smiled proudly. She now had a reason to phone Maura. "She did?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Apparently a gang took control of the police department. An officer Rizzoli was injured and Dr. Isles performed emergency procedures on her table. There was then a hostage situation in the morgue and his sister was used as leverage by a dirty cop. Unbeknownst by her, the EMS gained access to the morgue. She shot the corrupt cop through herself to get Dr. Isles and her brother to safety. Dr. Isles saw this happen and safe her life on the sidewalk. Here are the articles."

Constance took the rather big stack from him and settled down to read it. This only happened two weeks ago. Constance immediately phoned her daughter.

"I see you are quite the hero, darling."

Constance could almost hear Maura flushing. "It was nothing Mother; any person with medical training would have done the same thing."

"How are the Rizzoli's doing?" Constance asked politely.

"Better than expected. Jane regained consciousness today and Frankie will be released this weekend."

"All thanks to you, darling. I would love to visit you some time."

For the first time since Maura received Bass on her 6th birthday, Constance heard unmasked excitement in her voice.

"I would love that, Mother."

Constance heart leaped. Her daughter was still willing to love her. Later she learned that Maura actually went a bought a house to accommodate her for her visit. She was a kind girl and did not hesitate to give her guesthouse to Angela Rizzoli when she needed a house to stay in. There was one condition though; Angela agreed to stay with her children if Constance ever came to visit.

Constance would never consider inconveniencing Maura as such. When she came to visit 7 months later, it coincided with the opening of her new installation. The gallery booked her a room in The Ritz and it never occurred to Constance that Maura made other arrangements. She was eager to see her daughter, when the opportunity arouse that she could come earlier with a private jet, she jumped at it. She met the Rizzoli's the evening of her arrivals.

She found them a bit . . . crude. Both were very beautiful, but utterly unsophisticated and loud. They were not people that Constance would like to associate with. She felt their disapproval from the moment she stepped into her daughter's home. Jane was almost aggressive in her dislike. Angela tried to conceal her silent judgement. A few death glares to Jane kept her in her place.

At the end of the dinner, Jane offered her cannoli – proudly proclaiming it her mother's favourite. Constance failed to see what she had to be proud about. Her mother was living on another woman's charity. Not one of her children could provide their own mother with suitable accommodation. Then they had the nerve to judge her. What do they know about taking in a baby from out of the blue? Then Constance realised a few things.

They, even the unrefined Jane and her own socially awkward daughter, would be totally equipped to take an orphan in and be a loving mother to it: and not just in the financial sense. Secondly Maura was truly at ease with them. The nervousness she detected from her daughter was the result of her presence. Angela may not have financial means, but she was openly adored by her children. That made her much richer than Constance will ever be. Constance was the foreigner at the party.

She excused herself in French with Maura. Before Maura could translate, Jane did so and then proclaimed it a translation of body language. Constance knew that Jane could read her like a book. She knew exactly what Constance was thinking and how she would act. Her dislike in the young woman grew, but Constance was not blind to small details. She saw the scars on both her hands and knew the detective have seen and conquer evil. She did not have time for bullshit.

She was forced to cancel her dinner with Maura the next day. She did not expect Maura at the opening; that was a pleasant surprise. Jane's presence however was a different matter. Constance knew she was not there out of her own accord, yet, she was not really surprise to see her there. When Jane removed Maura from the situation, Constance knew it was to confront her.

She knew in that instant why Maura liked Jane. Jane was direct, she did not hide behind pleasantries and said things as they are.

Jane explained that she was very protective and that Maura was her best friend. She called Constance out on hurting Maura. It was the first time that someone accused Constance with what was lying heavily on her conscience. Yet, Constance guiltily tried to defend herself. She should have known better. Jane counted them down: "Not staying with her, cancelling dinner, forgetting to put her on the list to your installation? Yeah, I think that hurt her."

Constance reminded Jane about the important case both she and Maura were working. Constance did not want to be in the way. "She must know how proud I am of her, how much I loved her." Constance declared.

Jane however remained resolute. "Not really the signals you are sending." She shrugged. "It seems to me that you were too busy when she was growing up and now you blame her for being too busy. What?"

At that moment Constance could for the first time admit her weakness out loud. "I was never . . . any good at it."

"At what?" Jane asked, trying to understand.

"At being a mother. " She saw compassion in Jane's eyes. "It was just that I missed so much."

"Why don't you just tell her that?" Jane pleaded, however Constance was dragged away before she could respond.

At the end of the evening Maura came to say good night. Jane stretch out her hand in a greeting as well. As Constance took her hand, she felt the detective's card in her hands. As the friends left the gallery she studied the card and turned it over. In a barely readable handwriting there was an invitation, a second chance perhaps.

"Come say good bye. Tomorrow around 6 at The Dirty Robber."

Jacques was not happy about her spontaneous change of plans, but she just had to take another shot. Maura's beaming smile was reward enough, even if Constance had to share the evening with a detective that would talk while chewing and made really childish jokes. Yet she enjoyed her greasy hamburgers, milkshakes, the not too subtle kicks under the table and a fully relaxed Maura.

After that she could not wait for her next visit to Boston. She connected with Angela and realized the beauty of just normal people. She and Angela started exchanging emails and she was kept update with all Maura trials and triumphs.

With her next visit, she just showed up unannounced. When Maura arrived home, she was already settled in the guesthouse with Angela. The approval in her daughter's eyes was the best present ever. Well, until a few seconds later when Maura threw her arms around Constance and hugged her tight. Constance wanted to spent time with Maura, explained to her how she was never good enough and perhaps be her wonderful daughter's friend.

Maura was called out early the morning, but that evening they went out to dinner. Just the two of them. As they left the restaurant, Maura hooked into her. Something she no doubt learned from the Rizzoli's. Constance could die happy just there. She then admitted her biggest regret to Maura: "I wished . . ."

"You wished what?" Maura prompted.

"I wished . . . that I just stopped being busy . . . and just enjoyed you." She looked Maura in the eyes.

Maura smiled indulgently and it was just like she always indulged Constance with her art projects when Maura was little.

"Stop, Mom, it is okay."

Mom! Constance could just cry. Maura always called her mother, this was the first time she was mom. "No, it is not. It is really true, that you life gets lived while you are doing other things."

Maura smiled kindly and offered Constance tea. Little did they know that Constance will be a true mother in a couple of seconds. When the car showed up from nowhere, Constance could not even think. She just acted and pushed Maura out of the way. When she came to, she was overwhelmed with pain. Her daughter was sobbing on her chest, but she was fine.

Constance was a true mother after all. Not the model mother, yet, when it really mattered she did not hesitate to lay down her life for Maura's.

She was in and out of consciousness. She was never alone. Maura spent as much time with her as possible. Sometimes Jane or Angela was with Maura, softly offering her daughter support. Patrick came as well and to her shock she had to learn that Maura met her biological father.

Things just went down the hill from there. Within two days, Patrick was also seriously injured in hospital. Jane shot him and Maura was not speaking to her.

Constance asked Maura why she did not tell her about meeting her biological father. Maura could barely contain her emotions when she asked if Constance would have taken her if she knew she was Paddy Doyle's daughter. Constance had to sit the record straight. "Maura, darling you are my daughter. Your father and I raised you."

Angela took Maura away before they could really talk. Later she heard Jane and Maura arguing in the corridor. Angela was torn and Constance did not really know how she could help them.

Jane came to confront Constance while she was in Patrick's room. She demanded to know who the lady by the grave from the sketch and photo were. Constance explained that it was Maura's mother and how Patrick just showed up at her art class.

"And then. . . what . . you found yourself pregnant with Maura?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Constance lost her temper. "No! Paddy showed up months later with a new born in his arms. He said the baby's mother died in child birth." She reigned in her temper, knowing that she have to tolerate Jane if she wanted to help Maura. She explained to Jane why Paddy's family could not raise Maura and how Paddy and Maura's mother met at the cemetery as it was the only place they could be save.

It was much later that Maura came to her with red and swollen eyes.

"Darling, what is wrong?" Constance learned that she also did not like to see her daughter hurt.

"Paddy . . . Paddy told my biological mother I was dead. I even have a tombstone." She sobbed.

"Darling, I am so, so sorry." Constance took her child's hand in her own.

"He also said he would have shot Jane. Mother, I never thought that he would actually shoot her. How could he even consider that? She is – was – my best friend."

"How does that make you feel, Maura?" Constance asked.

"I am just so mad. First at Jane, she shot Paddy. Then she came here to ask me to lie for her without even asking me how he is. But I am angrier with him. He told my biological mother that I died, he hide his book at my grave. Who does that? Because Jane was protecting him, she stands a good chance of losing her job."

Constance pulled Maura's head to her chest and stroked her hair.

"Are you going to find your biological mother?" Constance asked once she calmed down.

"Would you mind if I do?" Maura asked as she sat upright.

"Not really. I just don't want to lose you, sweetheart. You are my daughter and I could not love you more if I gave birth to you myself. I know I don't deserve you and she was cheated out of you."

"You will always stay my mother." Maura whispered and kissed Constance's cheek. "What should I do about Jane? We are both just so angry. Did you know she forced Angela to move out yesterday?"

Constance grinned a bit. "Just give it time, Darling. Jane is still your friend; she came here earlier to get the truth out of Patrick and me. If she is still willing to fight for you, all is not loss. Angela is probably back in the guesthouse already."

"I really hate her now." Maura sneered.

"Darling, the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference. You will see. Soon she is going to make one of her childish jokes and you will laugh in spite of yourself. Of you will need somebody and call her without hesitation. She will come running."

"She was trying to be nice at the cemetery." Maura admitted.

"You see?" Constance smiled.

Who would have thought that within one week Constance would save her daughter's life and become her confidant? Constance has not seen her again since she was released from hospital, but she keeps tabs on Maura. Not a week passes without them at least calling each other.

With a sigh Constance picks up her I-Pad again to read the email from Angela. She did in the meantime receive an email from Maura as well. Constance opened this email first, and to her joy it is a long one. Angela will just have to wait.


End file.
